Dimensional Cross Gate Chronicle
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: Joint the adventure of thirteenth tactical strike force of TSAB after season one, during season two AS , and how its members altered the timeline of season three SS and beyond.


Being physically reborn within a child body is never considered the best alternative, even though the child is no longer considered to be alive when the time his body had been taken over by another entity. In fact, just try to imagine it would take whatever courage and strength someone had to face with the child's parent and told them the truth; or be a pretender that try you best to live within the new world and used whenever knowledge and resources you got to make a difference; and eventually, altered the course of actions from the others.

Seiichiro Aoki, Aerial Mage from Time Space Administrative Bureau Armed Force and husband of Shimako Aoki, almost lost his son and his wife during an incident related to anti-TSAB terrorist activity. Fortunately, born of them are able to recover from their injured. Nevertheless, the incident had damaged his linker core to the point that he is no longer capable to cast any magic liked his family members even after the medical treatment, thus made him an outcast to the House Aoki, one of the sub-houses that served the Ise Shrine as one of the bunches of Saint Church. However, Seiichiro realized that something strange had happened to his son after the said incident when his son became more aloof to the rest of the family.

In fact, Seiichiro later discovered that his son is able to transform into his adult form for a limited of time and fought against the Cloud Knight of Sword, later known as Signum, in order to prevent her from taken his linker core alive. During the short but violence engagement between the cloud knight and the black knight, his son showed the skills that beyond anyone could imagine without a properly storage or intelligence device and later requested to involve the operation later known as the Book of Darkness Incident, although the fact clearly showed that he is not completely recovered from the long distance teleportation from the Mid-Childa to Non-Administration World 097 and the engagement earlier. After the said incident, his son immediately joined the bureau and worked as a contract mage. His son later officially enlisted the bureau at the Dimensional Naval Academy and passed the enforcer examination two years later, thus became an official enforcer of the bureau.

Colin Z Bertram or Colin Aoki, is one of the youngest enforcers within the bureau and passed the require examination in the shortest among of time. Being officially classified as a rank A mage, he is never considered the specialist for wind elemental magic liked his father, his uncle ( Seiichiro's nephew Saiki Daisuke ) or his younger sister, thus somehow made him an outcast from the House Aoki. However, the fact clearly showed that his skills and knowledge for ancient Belka Magic is already beyond the imagination of the elders from House Aoki. Besides the assignments from the bureau and the enforcer's studies, Colin had focused his strength and time to develop and constructed a modified L class Inspection ship in the hidden subspace autonomous construction facility that he accidentally discovered during one of his contact mage missions.

Later, during his enforcer's examination when Colin is assigned to a non-inhabit world between the sector of Ignaju Dimensional Cross Gate Station the No.00 and No.99; resulted as the discovery and returned to the bureau with nine so called Bio-Soldiers awoke from their centuries of sleep. After realized that the world they once fought to the last breath to protect was no longer existed, Colin suggested they joined the bureau as contract mages like him and later became official members of TSAB. The LC ( L Custom ) class Investigation Ship Nemesis, also known as the prototype of her class, as the mobile base of his newly formed tactical strike force's operation, since the bureau had little interfere at the chaos sectors between Ignaju Dimensional Cross Gate Station the No.00 and No.99. Colin and his strike force, known as the thirteenth tactical strike force, was given the task to handle the cases occurred within these sectors, since too many less powerful dimension travel civilizations when compare to the bureau had claimed their borders inside the chaos sectors. In conclusion, countless of minor conflicts occurred every day and such task became an assignment that no command officer even wanted and some executive members in the bureau considered it was somehow the perfect way to exile Colin and his supporters; namely the Bio-Soldiers from the no longer populated non-administration world. However, unknown to those against him, Colin is no longer the same person as he seemed before the enforcer examination. In fact, he became an entity that his physical from is nothing more than an encounter suit to house his spirit in the true form made of quantum particles and he started to implement the Project Eltrium; the secret project that ultimately built up his personal military strength. On the other hand, the members of the thirteenth tactical strike force served abroad the Nemesis consist of bureau members from Aerial Force, Ground Force and Dimensional Naval, contract mages and friendly allies from administration and non-administration worlds. Eventually, the thirteenth tactical strike force is growth and reinforced to the dimensional naval thirteenth inspection fleet.

Unknown to the bureau executive council, Colin had secretly constructed a large number of warships at the Eltrium class Super Dimensional Fortress "Eltrium" since he became an official enforcer from the bureau. Besides the Time Space Administrative Bureau Dimensional Naval regular class of vessels included, L class Inspection Ship / Heavy Cruiser class Dimensional Vessel, XV class Regular Inspection Ship / Battleship class Dimensional Vessel and SL class General Purpose Inspection Ship / also Battleship class Dimensional Vessel, Colin had constructed other series and civilizations' dimensional vessels at the construction facilities abroad the massive Eltrium included the ESF / Bolognese class Dimensional Stealth Frigate, Vigilant class Dimensional Enhance Escort / Gunboat, the Defiant class Dimensional Heavy Escort / Gunboat, La Muse Series / class Multiple Purpose High Mobility Dimensional Cruiser, other non-mass production and experimental class dimensional vessels and other Extra as well as Inter Dimensional Fighters; thus had strengthen the defense of both dimensional cross gate station into forbidden dimensional fortresses and capable to defense themselves against the invasions from hostile forces.

Before the JS Incident, Colin was given the task to investigate the fragments from the Book of Darkness; resulted as the discovery of Yami, Rai and Seikou, materials formed by the fragments from the Book of Darkness and replica of the three ace of ace. After the violence engagement between the materials and Colin's force, Yami, Rai and Seikou were offered an artifact linker core for each of them so that they did not require devastating other's linker core for survival. As a result, the three former materials joined the thirteen tactical strike forces. However, this incident only revealed the existence of Chimera, the mysterious organization that being secretly investigated by Colin since he became an official enforcer of the bureau.

As the mobile base of thirteen tactical strike forces, LC class Inspection Ship is developed and constructed by Colin secretly. The Nemesis is base on the L class Inspection Ship with enhanced offense and defense systems from the XV class Dimensional Battleship. After her official commissioned, the Nemesis's design is used to refit other L class Inspection Ship like the Arthra commanded by Admiral Lindy Harlaown. Beside the Nemesis, other LC class Inspection Ships being constructed by Colin included Serenity and Silent Mobius. Abroad the Nemesis there are several strike craft squadrons included the most deadly Dimensional Foes consist of Extra Dimensional Fighter EDF-27 Lucifer ( Alpha, Beta and Gamma ) and V-9 Ghost Extra Dimensional Attack Drone, Counter Inter Dimensional Interceptor Squadron consist of GNR-010 0 Raiser Mass Production Model, General Purpose Inter Dimensional Fighter Squadron consist of IDF-171 Nightmare Plus and IDF-171-Ex Nightmare Plus, Recon, ECM and ECCM Purpose Inter Dimensional Fighter Squadron consist of RDF-171 Nightmare Plus, RDF-171-Ex Nightmare Plus and unmanned AIF-7S Ghost Extra Dimensional Multiple Purpose Drone. Eventually, the EDF-25 Messiah series that later assigned and stationed abroad the SL ACC class Inspection Ship / Dimensional Carrier battleship "Avalon".

Eventually, the SL class Inspection Ship Nemesis II would be replaced the aged LC class Inspection Ship Nemesis and became the flagship of Thirteenth Inspection Fleet from the bureau.


End file.
